vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyman (Ghastly Affair)
Summary Everymen are the ordinary people of the world, of all social classes. They are the common farmers, artisans, merchants, soldiers, and even most nobility. While most Player Characters are exceptional types who stand apart from society, the Everymen are society. Occasionally, however, an Everyman is thrust into greatness by circumstances beyond his control. Everymen follow Professions and practice Avocations. It is not unknown for an Everyman to be trapped in a Profession for which he is ill-suited. When forced to fight, an Everyman uses the weapons used by their Profession and Avocation. A Housewife might only know how to use the club, dagger, knife, and cleaver. A Farmer might also know how to use the hand axe, hatchet, sickle, scythe, and pitchfork. A Soldier, on the other hand, might know how to use the pistol, musket, bayonet, and saber. A Gunsmith would at least know how to shoot. Generally, however, guns, swords and other purely military weapons can used effectively only by those Everymen who have regular access to them. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, likely 10-B, higher with Preternatural Effects Name: Everyman, Everywoman Origin: Ghastly Affair Gender: Male/Female Age: Varies Classification: Character Class, Varies depending on profession Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 4: When killed by an un-natural force or having practiced un-natural arts, an individual will rise as a Vampyre. A Vampyre may appear to die many times, but will rise again each night as a monster to torment the living. There are only two ways for a Vampyre to truly die: they must either be beheaded, or fully consumed by flames. Can gain Type 7: Vampyres are damned souls who have suffered unnatural deaths and practiced in life unnatural arts, or hold unnatural lusts, who are denied even the peace of the grave), can gain Longevity and Non-Corporeal and Transformation and Regeneration (Mid: During each resurrection, a Vampyre is healed of all injuries, given its head is still intact and attached) and Resistance Negation (Vampyres can harm things that are otherwise immune to conventional harm) as a Vampyre, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease individuals' Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom), Healing |-|Preternatural Effects=Void Manipulation (Preternatural Effects are not real in the same sense as ordinary reality), Non-Physical Interaction, Summoning (via Evocation-oriented effects), Perception Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects or Indistinct Phantasmagoria or Mirage Arcane. Can make a starry sky appear dark and blank via Blacken Sky, make one's self appear blurry and hard to distinguish via Blur, or force an individual to view itself as a friend or ally via Charm Creature or Charm Person. Can cast illusions involving all five senses via Phantasmagoria), Mind Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects. Can disable an individual of their literacy via Babble, allow an individual to comprehend another language via Comprehend Language, force an action from souls and spirits via Bind Spirit, or massively reduce an individual's intelligence via Feeblemind), Empathic Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects. Can immediately gain the trust of virtually any beast via Animal Friendship, calm down nearby beasts via Calm Animals, or disorient an individual via Confusion or Daze or Mass Confusion), Holy Manipulation (via Blessing-oriented effects. Can bless an object as holy and repel evil forces via Consecrate Object), Illusion Creation (via Glamor-oriented effects or Illusory Trap or Mirror Image. Can cast false magical auras onto objects via False Magical Aura or make the environment appear to be a completely different terrain via Hallucinatory Terrain), Clairvoyance (via Divination-oriented effects), Transmutation (via Transmutation-oriented effects). Acid Manipulation (Can cast bolts of acid via Acid Arrow), Shapeshifting (Can alter personal appearances via Alter-Ego or through Alter Self or Disguise Self), Necromancy (Can transform corpses into walking skeletons or mindless revenants via Animate Dead or Raise Dead), Astral Projection (Can raise mindless souls from corpses via Animate Dead, can transfer an individual's mind and soul to the Astral Plane via touch with the Astral Projection effect, or banish a spirit from within an individual via Banish Spirit), Fate Manipulation (Can fate an individual to meet a devoted lover in the next opportunity via Attract Lover, to achieve fame via Fame, or to never achieve recognition via Obscurity. Can fate two individuals to conflict or reconciliation via Reconcile/Separate), Precognition (Can attempt to discern actions as beneficial or harmful from a day in advance via Augury), Electricity Manipulation (via Ball Lightning or Call Lightning or Lightning Bolt), Biological Manipulation (Can render an individual infertile through a magic spell via Barrenness, can rot all nearby crops and plants via Blast Crops, render individuals blind or deaf via Blind/Deafen, change genders via Change Gender, change others' appearances via Disguise Others, polymorph individuals, or cause insects and worms to burst out of individual's wounds via Infest Wounds), Death Manipulation (Can inflict death on nearby animals and beasts via Bewitch Cattle), Subjective Reality (Can rapidly and random warp one's self in and out of reality via Blink), Fire Manipulation (via Burning Hands or Create Flame or Flame Strike or Pyrotechnics. Can cast fire that does not consume oxygen nor shed heat via Continual Flame, or cause all nearby flames to immediately extinguish via Quench Fire), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict fear and cause an individual to develop excessive paranoia via Cause Fear or Fear or Scare. Can summon a realistic illusion involving an amalgamation of one's worst fears via Phantasmal Killer), Sound Manipulation (via Phantom Sound. Can hear sounds from another location without being physically located there via Clairaudience. Can emit sounds of such high frequency and loudness that nearby glass, crystal, or similar constructs will shatter via Shatter. Can cancel out nearby sounds via Zone of Silence), Psychometry (via Identify. Can view from another viewpoint without being physically located there via Clairvoyance), Telepathy (Can mentally contact a spirit via Commune with Spirit), Ice Manipulation (via Cone of Cold or Ice Storm), Plant Manipulation (via Control Plants), Air Manipulation (via Control Winds and Gust of Wind. Can walk on air via Walk Across Air), Water Manipulation (Can create water out of nothing via Create Water or create fog within a particular region via Fog Cloud. Can walk on water via Walk Across Water), Creation (Can create food or water out of nothing via Create Food and Water as well as virtually any common object via Major Creation or Minor Creation), Curse Manipulation (via Curse. Can curse an individual to become a vampyre or werewolf via Create Vampyre or Create Werewolf), Light Manipulation (via Dancing Lights), Darkness Manipulation (via Shadow Conjuration. Can eliminate all light within a 20-foot radius via Darkness, can teleport between shadows via Walk Through Shadows), Enhanced Senses (Can enhance all five senses to supernatural levels. Can see in pitch darkness, but without color via Darkvision), BFR (via Banish Vermin or Banish Spirit. Can send a Spirit back to its origin via Dismissal or dissolve individuals into the Ethereal Plane via Enter Ethereal Plane), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the presence of evil intent, poison, magic, individuals' presences, whether individuals are being viewed, traps, secret passageways, dead bodies, and undead creatures via Detect-oriented effects. Can see the invisible via See Invisibility and can see the original forms of shape-shifters and stealth users via True Seeing), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location that the individual can see via Dimension Door), Power Nullification (Can nullify any Preternatural Effects via Dispel Magic. Lesser spells will be immediately cancelled out within 10 feet of an individual via Lesser Globe of Invulnerability), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons with the ability to strike individuals immune to normal weapons via Empowered Weapon), Size Manipulation (via Enlarge Person or Shrink Person), Dimensional Travel (Can dissolve individuals or objects fully or partially into the Ethereal Plane), Explosion Manipulation (via Fire Trap or Fireball. Can create runes that, when read by an unauthorized individual, will explode via Explosive Runes), Gravity Manipulation (via Feather Fall), can gain Flight, Probability Manipulation (Can grant individuals fortune or misfortune via Gambler's Luck or Gambler's Curse), can gain Inorganic Physiology and Elemental Intangibility (Can transform one's self into that of a misty cloud via Gaseous Form), Paralysis Inducement (via Hold Person), Weather Manipulation (via Ice Storm. Can cause various objects, such as blood, fish, frogs, and flesh to rain from the sky. Can cause raining and various weather effects of all kinds indoors), Disease Manipulation (via Inflict Disease. Can cause an individual to vomit various strange objects and creatures while experiences nausea and pain via Prodigious Regurgitation), Invisibility (Can hide one's self from sight and magic detection via Invisibility or Nondetection), Forcefield Creation (via Shield. Can create a magical boundary that is unable to be crossed by Spirits via Magic Circle), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause all nearby individuals to fall asleep via Mass Sleep), Alternate Future Display (Can view the result following a proposed set of actions via Obtain Oracle), Technology Manipulation (Can cause a machine or device to act without a power source via Perpetual Motion), Corruption (Type 3. Can cause nearby crops to rot via Blast Crops or cause food and drinks to become unsanitary and decayed via Putrefy Food and Drink), Resurrection (Can simply raise previously dead individuals via Raise Dead or cause an individual to reincarnate within another creature via Reincarnate), Memory Manipulation (Can access the memories of a previous living individual from their dead corpse via Speak With Dead), Surface Scaling (via Spider Climb), Earth Manipulation (via Shower of Stones), Telekinesis (via Telekinesis), Thread Manipulation (via Web), can cause usually temporary effects to become permanent via Permanency), Intangibility (via Walk Through Walls). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Illusion Creation (Can discern whether an illusion is present via Detect Illusion), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), attacks involving conventional weapons (via Protection From Bullets), attacks from summoned entities (via Protection From Evil), attacks from snakes (via Protection From Serpents). |-|Resistances=Resistance to all Preternatural Effects via high Wisdom or various shielding effects including: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), Astral Projection, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Corruption, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Thread Manipulation,Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies, likely Human level (Definitively consists of the average populace, possessing a degree of strength that ranges from 3 to 18, with a degree of 9 on average, ranging from normal citizens with weapons and desperation, to military-trained brigands and experienced outlaws), higher with Preternatural Effects Speed: Varies, likely Normal Human, higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, likely Human Class, higher with Preternatural Effects Durability: At least Human level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) Stamina: Varies. Mostly average. Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment and Preternatural Effects Standard Equipment: 1 set of clothes appropriate to social class, a set of tools appropriate to Profession, a set of tools appropriate to Avocation, a meal appropriate to social class and profession, a family heirloom or keepsake, money equal to 1 week's income. Intelligence: Varies. Mostly average but can go up to a degree of genius. Weaknesses: None Notable. Varies depending on the personal weak points of an individual, with none that are particularly consistent throughout all individuals. Feats: *Hanley, Daniel. "Preternatural Effects Quick Reference" *Hanley, Daniel. "Ghastly Affair Player's Manual". Page 167-168, 296-297, 302 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Abilities Profession: An Everyman's Profession defines their primary vocational training. Every ordinary person has some kind of Profession, even if they are a beggar. An Everyman can always perform simple, routine tasks related to their Profession, such as a carpenter building a simple box, a blacksmith making a horseshoe, a soldier keeping his weapons in good working order, or a clergyman competently performing a religious ceremony. In all cases, an Everyman's Profession only allows for the making of mundane items, and no supernatural effects can be created. Avocation: An Everyman's Avocation is a field of endeavor pursued secondarily to the character's actual occupation. Avocations can represent hobbies, second jobs, or knowledge acquired through proximity. For example, the Maid of a Clerk may acquire the abilities of a Clerk, but as a secondary Avocation. Sometimes the character’s Profession and Avocation are the same. An Everyman's Avocation only allows for the creation of mundane and effects. Affection: An Everyman always has a person, place, or thing for which they feel particular affection. Affections can range from a family dog, to the Everyman's home. Ordinary people can do amazing, seemingly supernatural things when they affectionate. Inheritance: An Everyman Player Character always possesses at least one thing passed on through their family. The Inheritance could be land or property, or even a strange portrait cameo whose subject is unknown. Even if the Everyman is an orphan they will have an Inheritance, such as a necklace they were wearing when they were found as an infant. Social Contacts: Ordinary people count on each other for help in times of crisis. The Everyman's circle of close family and friends is at least equal in number to the character’s Charisma. The number increases if the Everyman's Charisma increases. The Everyman's Social Contacts will be willing to help in whatever way possible, but will expect to be repaid in favors. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Fate Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Disease Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Thread Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghastly Affair Category:Tier 10